pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Laser Bouncer
|rateoffire = 67 |Level required = 31 |grade = |released = 10.3.0 |attribute = |theme = Futuristic themed |number = 157 }} The Laser Bouncer is a Special weapon introduced in the 10.3.0 update. Description The is a large green laboratory-themed railgun. It has very good performance at max level. It deals a very high amount of damage, has an average fire rate, a lower-than-average capacity, and bad mobility. It features single shot action and ricochet. Appearance It is a railgun, with green colors, white details and the orange parts as the energy bits, with white parts surrounding it. It has a black forestock, along with a black grip. Strategy It has great damage, medium rate of fire, good capacity, and normal mobility for levels between 12 and 21. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Use a high fire rate weapon with this or stay mobile. Or, you can shoot, quickly switch to a different weapon and switch back to the Laser Bouncer. *The shots from the weapon can ricochet two times off objects. *Use this on tight corridors due to its piercing shots and ricochet attributes. *A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to the almost no recoil. The ricochet attribute, if you are skilled enough, could be used to just shoot the floor or the wall to kill a user. *Use this to shoot around corners. *If you can shoot a player standing up against a wall, the laser might bounce off another wall hitting them once again. *With precision, it can be a good Sniper substitute. *A skilled enough player could use Rocket Jump (PG3D) to gain an advantage, allowing for a headshot and more points. *This is popular in Pool Party (PG3D) corridors as it can ricochet back and kill the player even if the initial shot does not kill them. Try to fire the Killer Whale to slow the targets and quickly finish them off. *Laser Bouncer can be used with some weapons for Three Category Spam, although it does have delay with a lot of weapons. Similar to the Reflector (Weapon), an alternative way to Three Category Spam is melee switch, which involves switching to a melee weapon, then switching to another weapon and so on. The Laser Bouncer is really effective in melee switch, which is a good alternative to normal Three Category Spam. Counters *The weapon fires tracer rounds, consider this to know the user's location. *Jump around to avoid being shot. *Avoid small spaces as its users can use the advantage of its ricochets. *Area damage weapons can easily mess up the user's aim. *Although deadly for skilled players and their ability at close ranged combat, to get a shot that actually does decent damage, the user must hit their head. So, using flamethrowers, shotguns, and other close-range weapons while jumping and dodging, could counter these users. However, be aware of the enemy's skill. *This weapon cannot one shot a maximum armored player, so using one-shot weapons such as the Anti-Hero Rifle or the One Shot will easily kill these users. Just make sure you have the accuracy. *Never try to use the Jetpack to take down a laser bouncer, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. *The best way to kill these users is to get the user in an open space and zigzag towards them with a shotgun or melee type weapon. Make sure you move in a very unpredictable way, or else an experienced user will kill you with ease. *Avoid walls, where the user can shoot and the ricocheting effect could bounce the laser to you. However, this is rare. *Try to use area damage weapons to kill the user before they kill you. *However, these lasers don't go through walls, so you have to find out were the laser bounces. Skins Recommended Maps *Silent School Equipment Setups * Carry around a high fire rate weapon due to its slow fire rate. * One can pair this up with the Anti-Hero Rifle and the Exterminator to infamously spam such weapons. Trivia *It is one of the weapons that possess the ricochet trait. *It oddly looks like the Contact Beam from the Dead Space series due to its structure. *The color scheme of this weapon is similar to that of the [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Vortex Nerf Vortex] series, both having green and orange parts accompanied by white. *This, the Armageddon, and Smart Bullet Bazooka are all 240 coins. *Not anymore, the Armageddon is 155 coins, the Laser Bouncer is 1080 coins, while the Smart Bullet Bazooka is removed. *While the message is no longer available in the game, it was originally a fan-made gun. *In the 13.5.0 update, this weapon received a combat level of 11 and is upgradeable to a combat level of 14. **Previous owners of this weapon would see this weapon to have a 32 efficiency and a 15 combat level. **This weapon has gotten nerfed in the 14.1.2 update. It is no longer a 1 shot headshot kill and it now requires 2 to kill a max-armored player. The same thing is said for its successor the Reflector (Weapon). **In the 15.3.1, this could one-shot a target. **In 15.6, it now functions a delay time when first equipping it. This means that using 3 category spam is useless with this weapon. Category:Laser Category:Ricochet Category:Piercing Shot Category:Special Category:Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Featured Articles Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons